Talk:Proof/@comment-24593235-20140707040530
Okay, this episode was just perfect. Absolutely perfect. I know I never review episodes because I'm so lazy, but this one deserves one. First of all, I'd like to say that I am so glad Ethan finally missed an episode. Him appearing in all 13 episodes would've driven me crazy. Sad that Opal was absent, but I didn't expect her to appear anyways. I doubt she'll be in the finale tbh. I just looked at the infobox and realized how many mains missed this episode and I didn't even realize it. Opal's dead, Tony's gone, Ethan's gone, Spence is in rehab, so that just leaves Evelyn. Bad bad Evelyn. Anyways.... *'Marisol Deering' - I used her new surname cuz I'm that awesome. Lol I hope Nick dies or they get divorced. Their marriage is pathetic. So bye bye Opal. Poor Marisol. Lol she dressed up as Opal. Fun. Nick definitely killed Barrett Powell, especially after seeing the 2x13 promo. I enjoyed Marisol's story this episode even though I'm having a hard time remembering what she did. *'Rosie Falta' - Obviously the best part of the episode. The Rosie/Didi/Lucinda team is just perfect. I love them so much, too bad the latter two are probably gone for good now. Hopefully the two of them and Kenneth attend Rosie's wedding. Peri too. Lol Peri. She's gone for good. Anyways, I love the twist where the fat maid was some forensic investigator. I didn't see that coming even though I really should've :P When Rosie said "He's so dumb" I just started smiling. Just the way she said it. Rosie is so awesome! <3 Too bad she's shot and killed next week. :/ Lol she ain't gonna die. If she does then I stop watching Devious Maids (: So yay, Reggie was defeated. Lil sh*t. Can we curse here? I'm admin but I don't know the rules. Apparently it's not like OUaT wiki so I dunno. Glad Rosie was reunited with Tucker, and I love the Rosie/Miguel scene. Still though, Octavio Westwood is a horrible actor. *'Carmen Luna' - Lol she's so awful. Be nice to Tucker! He may not be cute now, but he use to be. Salsa commercial. I thought that seemed racist, but this is a show about stereotype Latino maids, so meh. I didn't care for Carmen much this ep. Her story just wasn't good. It would've been better if Peri appeared >.< Lol shop lifting nanny. Isn't Peri suppose to be rich? I thought her slaves would make a decent amount of cash. Plus she cleaned out Spence in the divorce. Moo. *'Zoila Diaz' - Lol she and Pablo had sex. Last week I wanted her to chose Pablo, but now I don't know. I love both he and Javier and just wish she could have them both. At this point I'm happy with whoever she picks. Glad Genevieve finally got a kidney. Lol Remi did nothing this episode except kiss Val and hand his mom the phone. But it's going to be Pablo's kidney. I'm almost certain that it won't happen. But who knows. *'Valentina Diaz' - She and Remi are back together, yay! :D I love those two together. Val has become likable and Remi is hot. Ethan made me wanna vomit. It was weird seeing Ty and Val in the same scene together. Of course I knew it would happen though. So now the Merry Men gotta get rid of Val. Cry. Please don't kill her off. Lol they won't. DM doesn't have the balls to do that. Omg if Rosie dies... she won't. Anyways, Val: she didn't have a scene at the Powell's. :/ Lol Adrian had one scene and Evelyn was absent. Anyways, I hope Ty and Ethan die. *'Adrian Powell' - Moo you had one scene, but omg I loved that scene. I love how it was just Adrian and Genevieve, something that I don't think has ever happened before. They were always with Evelyn and/or Philippe. But it was also just really funny. Adrian was awful to her xD I was ctfu the whole time. Anyways, this was definitely the best episode of the series. Happy 25th episode, Devious Maids! :D I don't know if I'm happy or not that it looks like 2.13 will be even better. That promo. Rosie gets a fancy wedding :) but then she's shot :( Fu*king Ty, go kill yourself. Please don't delete this comment. Just tell me and I'll edit it if it breaks rules here. Anyways, this was a great episode. Baiiiii! x